Humans -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits +2 to any one ability score (0): Humans gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Exceptional (4): '''You select one extra feat at 1st level. '''Talented (4): '''You gain proficiency in a skill, tool, or vehicle of your choice. '''Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' EBLUND: Religion, Vehicle (Land), Gaming set, Musical instrument, Jeweler's tools, Tinker's tools, Medicine RYGILD/ADARA: Insight, History, Perception, Smith's tools, Investigation, Glassblower's tools, Religion YSVEN: Survival, Athletics, Navigator's tools, Nature, Vehicle (Sea), Performance, Intimidation VARTIA: History, Vehicle (Land), Intimidation, Persuasion, Medicine, Performance, Vehicle (Sea) Regional Aptitude (3): Three times before a long rest, you gain advantage on a check for any proficiency appropriate to your region. Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common and another language appropriate to your region. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 to any one ability score (0): Humans gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Bonus Feat (4): '''Select one extra feat at 1st level. '''Skilled (4): '''Gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. '''Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of four skills, as determined by home country':' EBLUND: ''Knowledge (Religion), Profession (Merchant), Linguistics, Appraise ''RYGILD/ADARA: Sense Motive, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Profession (Smith) YSVEN: Survival, Climb, Swim, Profession (Seafaring) VARTIA: Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (History), Profession (Soldier), Ride Regional Aptitude (2): Twice per day, can roll twice and then take the better result when making a check with one of the four different skills appropriate to your region. '''Languages (1): '''Begin play speaking Common. Humans with high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). The most likely languages for each country are those that are appropriate to the peoples of their region. NOTABLE MEMBERS Aaron Branworth: A former Harkessian mercenary intent to prove his moral worth to his intended, Gwen Albrecht Eberhart Anton Vonskrill: A Vartian double agent in the Rygild-Adara war who desires to spread Malvane's will Gideon: A Vartian necromancer of Malvane, former cohort of Anganor, and aspirant to godhood Gwen Arnimane: An itinerant follower of Belaius dedicated to serving and protecting the weak Hector Kayla Felmont-Eberhart Kifah Yalshan: A half-Raskshasan evoker desiring to counter the evil deeds of her fiendish father Siegfried Aethulwulf Simon Cadwin: A devotee of Tithon and close friend of and bodyguard to Theon Theon Donatus: An Eblundan appointed as the Belaian Communarch of Rheene, Adara Thrym Firbrand: The intended heir to his father's thanedom, desiring to prove himself worthy of the honor Category:Main Game - The Rival's War